


Bedtime Spankings

by andromyntra



Series: Bringing up Spidey [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Non-sexual, Spanking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromyntra/pseuds/andromyntra
Summary: A one-shot of a new discipline measure Tony introduces. The glove that is mentioned is an invention yet to come in "How to Train your Spider." Warning: As the title suggests, there is spanking ahead.Thanks to Laranida  for being my beta. Please read her companion series,  Important Impressions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Laranida, my beta reader

"Double Jeopardy, remember, Tony?" Steve frowned when Tony told him what he had planned for Peter.

"A bedtime spanking is not a punishment, just a reminder." Tony replied. "And it's not like he was punished for this. Bruce wrote a report and he's been sulking."

 "All right. But I'm going to check in on him afterwards."

 

"Peter, I saw what Bruce had written about your progress. And I agree." Tony and Peter sat in Peter's room, with Peter in pajamas. The topic under discussion was a written comment by Bruce, which stated that "Peter is not applying himself as much as he used to."

"Mr. Stark, really, I'll do better next time. I don't know why..." 

"Maybe because you're actually getting challenging work? Your superhero work is taking a lot of time?"

"Maybe." Peter agreed, looking at the floor.

"Or is it because you're spending a lot of time with that video game? Having fun with the twins?"

"I don't know!" Peter shook his head. He had disappointed Dr. Banner!

"Right. Come here." Tony pulled the boy to his side, an arm around him. "Peter, no one expects you to be perfect. We just want you to do your best, all right?"

"Yes Mr. Stark." Peter answered.

"You are wasting time, however, and that's not OK!" Tony said, sounding slightly sharp.

"Hmmm." Now was Mr. Stark disappointed too? Peter hadn't felt this bad for a long time.

"I'm going to do something Jarvis used to do if I got into trouble, but not too much trouble." Tony pulled out the glove from his pocket, and Peter's heart sank.  He was going to get spanked with the glove! But why, if Mr. Stark didn't think it was too much trouble?

Tony patted his lap. "Come on" he said, "This is not punishment, just a reminder to behave."

Peter was feeling too guilty to protest. He laid down across Tony's lap and Tony pulled his pajamas down. Cold air touched Peter's bottom, and his pajama jacket was folded up his back. Tony was taking his time over each step, and he carefully positioned Peter.

Finally, Peter felt a hand rest on his bottom, and held his breath. However, the first spank didn't come. 

"What am I going to do, Peter?" Tony asked. 

"You're going to spank me." Peter answered. It was a routine question and a routine answer.

"Why am I going to spank you, Peter?" Tony asked, rubbing Peter's bottom.

"Because I didn't do as well as I could." Peter said, and Tony heard the guilt in the boy's voice.

"That's right, Peter, I hold you to very high standards." Tony said. "Now, hold still. You're getting a dozen."

Peter lay still. He felt a little pat on his right cheek, and a moment later he felt the first spank land. Tony then patted his left cheek, and landed another stinging spank. The spanks weren't very hard, but Tony was wearing that horrid glove. They weren't painless either. 

"You've helped Dr. Banner a lot, Spiderling. He's not going to be disappointed with you for one spell of negligence." Tony said, patting and spanking each cheek one more time.

Peter grimaced as his bottom was patted, and wiggled a little when the spanks landed. Why was Mr. Stark doing this so slowly? "You're young, you have a lot of responsibilities but you do have the right to have fun. And sometimes, fun just takes precedence in your mind," Tony went on. "Nothing to feel guilty about, little spider. Just make sure you don't neglect your work." Peter felt better even as the next spank landed, making him wince. 

Finally, after Peter received six spanks to each cheek, Tony stopped. Peter looked back. Both cheeks were pink. The spanks had stung when they fell, but his bottom was just stinging mildly and warm. 

"It's a bedtime spanking, Peter. Just something so that you remember to do better tomorrow." Tony said, rubbing Peter's back. Tony rubbed his bottom too. and reached for the lotion bottle. Peter relaxed as the lotion cooled down the sting, and his pajamas were pulled up. He relaxed even more when Tony held and rocked him for a while. "You're a good boy, Peter Parker. I'm so proud of you." Tony said, smiling at Peter. The stress of the day, the spanking and the comfort made Peter feel drowsy. Tony settled him in bed, rubbed and patted his bottom again, then tucked him in. The warm feeling in his bottom wasn't unpleasant, and with Tony running his hand through his hair, Peter drifted off to sleep quickly.

A few minutes later, Steve stepped in to check on Peter and saw him sleeping peacefully on his back, looking even younger than he usually did. He silently slipped out. Tony Stark knew what he was doing, all right!

 

In the next few days, Steve scolded Peter for negligence during training. As he was hugged afterward, he wondered whether Tony would have anything to say about it, or do, that night. When Steve whispered "I have to tell Tony, pet." in his ear, Peter knew what was going to happen. Sure enough, Tony was gloved when he came to Peter's room that night. Again Peter slept bottom-warmed and guilt-free.

The third time Tony walked in with a gloved hand at bedtime, Peter got up and stood by the side of the bed. He waited for Tony to sit down, then quickly laid himself across the waiting lap. And then, to Tony's utter surprise, he pulled his pajama jacket up and raised his bottom to have his pajamas pulled down. When Tony bared Peter's bottom, the boy settled himself so that he was in the perfect position to spank. 

"Good boy, Peter." Tony praised, giving the obediently proffered bottom a rub. Then he patted the left cheek, raised his hand and let it fall.

Peter held his breath as the first spank fell, right where he knew it would.  And then came the murmured reassurance and praise. Peter listened, feeling his heart warm, thinking of what was to come: The back rub and the cool lotion on his tingling bottom. The cuddling and forgiveness and going to sleep under the eye of his mentor. He gasped, however, as the next stinger caught him off guard. He laid very still after that, letting the lesson sink in. He didn't really like the sting, but loved the rest of their little ritual. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony cradled Peter after yet another bedtime spanking. These happened two or three times a week, and more frequently than Tony would have liked. But Peter did have a knack of getting into trouble and he hadn't had a full spanking for almost a month. These spankings were barely warm-ups and the boy was fully healed by the time Tony tucked him in. Peter yawned with his head on Tony's shoulder, and Tony smiled. "Time to get into bed, Tarantula." He was about to lower Peter to the bed when he heard a knock on the door.

"Tony, Peter?" Steve called. "May I come in?" Tony was surprised, but he looked at Peter, who nodded. 

"Yeah!" Tony called out and Peter raised a drowsy head. Steve stepped into the room, saying "Tony, Pepper is here, in the penthouse, and she wants to talk to you right away!"

"Why did you come up? Oh, right!" Tony said. Jarvis had been blocked from the room the moment Tony came in.

"Hey, Cap!" Peter slurred. Steve looked at the boy in surprise. Drowsy and limp in Tony's arms, Peter looked around ten years old, maybe even younger. Steve went over to the bed and held out his arms, and chuckled as Peter scrambled up his arms like a monkey, draped his arms around his neck and snuggled in. "Cap, Mr. Stark spanked me!" he pouted, and Tony laughed.

"Yes, I spanked my little genius. And he was so cooperative and so brave." Peter turned and pouted at Tony, then buried his face in the crook of Steve's neck. The boy wasn't ten right now, Steve thought, more like two or three. 

"Seriously, Tony! What did you do to the kid?" Steve asked as he sat down on the bed.

"He spaaaanked me!" Peter complained again, and Steve gave his bottom a rub.

"He spanked you, did he? Say goodbye to Tony, pet. You don't want him around now, do you?" Steve stroked Peter's hair.

"I do want him here." Peter pouted again. Tony chuckled.

"All right, let's ask Pepper to come in here." Tony said. 

"No!" Peter said, punching Steve's chest for emphasis. "She can't see me now."

"Ouch!" Steve was shocked at the force behind the punch. So that was Peter's strength when he wasn't holding back? "Easy there, little spider. Why shouldn't Pepper come in?"

"She can't see me now." Peter leaned back on Steve's shoulder. The two men exchanged glances. So the kid was aware that he was behaving like a toddler? 

"Who's allowed then, pet?" Steve asked. 

"Jus' you and Mr.Stark." Peter answered, pointing a finger at each of them in turn. The two superheroes looked at each other again, grinning. Steve wrapped both arms around Peter, and Tony bent down to lightly kiss his head.

"Get into bed now. Enough pouting." Steve lowered Peter to the bed.

"I can't go to sleep because Mr. Stark spanked me and it hurts." Peter said.

Tony sat down on the other side of the bed. "How come you're lying on your back then, Tarantula?"

Peter seemed to get angry with himself, and huffed. He rolled over onto his stomach.

Steve rubbed his back while Tony watched. "Earth's mightiest heroes." Steve mouthed to Tony, who chuckled. Peter was keeping them from a business meeting and an intense training session. He stayed in the room till Steve tucked Peter in, then walked out with a "Good Night, Spider." He knew he was in the middle of some crisis, but that didn't matter. 

Steve stroked Peter's hair and the teenager went to sleep almost immediately. Steve kissed his hair and got up. He wondered if bedtime spankings would work for Pietro as well. He needed to talk to Clint.

 

"How much did the new arrow shafts cost?" Steve asked Tony from behind his desk. Some news network had come up with a story on the Avengers not paying any taxes, which is why Pepper had come up to the penthouse the previous night. Stark Industries had paid the taxes required, but separating the Avengers R&D work from total expenses was a headache. 

"Jarvis?" Tony called out, also from the desk. He was sitting on it, drumming his heels on a chair with his back to Steve.

"$50,000, Captain."

"Tony, I want answers from you. Not from Jarvis. So, you spent $50000, and then didn't even think of re-purposing them when Clint didn't like them?" Steve toyed with a paper knife. It was blunt. Just one hit, right on that hard head. 

"You know what? Ask Pepper out. You're both so-"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Tony jumped off the desk, and Steve gave a wry smile.

"Cap? Mr. Stark?" Peter opened the door of his office and peeked inside. 

"Peter! Come inside." Steve said. Any break from dealing with Tony was welcome.

"Can I ask you something?" Peter asked, standing in front of the desk.

"You just did, pet." Steve smiled at him.

"Something else?" Peter asked, his hands behind his back, fidgeting.

"Again, you just did!" Tony slapped his back and pushed him into a chair.

Steve chuckled, "What is it, child?"

"I'm not a child!" Peter huffed. Tony laughed, but Steve gave him a look and he stopped.

"You think we're treating you like a child, Peter? That's bothering you?" Steve leaned forward.

Peter nodded. 

"You _are_ young," Tony said in a gentle voice. "We're taking care of you, that's all."

"The last time we fought you took point, Peter. Is that childish treatment?" Steve matched Tony's gentle voice.

"You also have clearance to all the labs in the building." Tony added. "Not to mention, almost all that you're studying is at undergraduate level or above."

Peter looked down. "But when I make a mistake..."

"You're disciplined. And that will continue Spiderling, no matter how much of a genius you are, or how powerful you are." There was a steely tone in Steve's voice, although tempered by the endearment.

"No, Cap." Peter turned to Tony. "When you -uh- discipline me before bed, like yesterday, it's sort of weird."

"What is bothering you about it, young man?" Steve knew what, but it had to come from Peter. "You have not been harshly disciplined or had privileges taken away for more than a month. I should think the bedtime spankings are working very well."

Peter blushed at the 's' word. "I start acting like a kid!" he blurted out. He propped his elbows on the desk and rested his head on his hands, looking down. Steve got up and walked around to Peter, and Tony ruffled his hair. 

"Peter, that's OK." Tony said as Peter flinched away from the hair ruffle. 

"Pet, you think of what you do everyday, compared to any other 15 year old." Steve said, leaning on the desk next to Peter. "You risk your life in the field. And we let you patrol with just a comm in your ear as backup, and you round up criminals. Then you have your training sessions, you get hit or fall hard at least a couple of times, you deal with classes beyond your age level and photography class, and you spend time with Bruce in his lab working out things other people can't even pronounce," he gave Tony a look, "And on top of all that, you help a mad scientist with whatever abomination he's creating."

"Yeah, and you have to cope with the World Frisbee Champion breathing down your neck all the time." Tony said. 

"World Frisbee Champion?" Steve crossed his arms.

"Mad Scientist?" Tony mimicked his tone. 

"Abomination?" The last one was from Jarvis.

Peter raised his head, propping his chin on his hands instead of his forehead. "Howard Stark made that shield. And right now we're improving _your_ motorcycle engine, Cap." 

"Point taken, Spiderling. And my point is, you behave well beyond your age most of the time, and we treat you that way. If you act younger than you are some of the time, we'll treat you that way, too!" Steve laid a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter jerked his shoulder away. 

"And the rest of the time, you're treated like a kid your age." Tony added. "Like right now."

"You're petting me." 

"Ruffling your hair and touching your shoulder? That's not petting. See?" Steve dragged his fingers very roughly through Tony's hair, messing it up completely. Peter stared, then started laughing. 

"You just mauled me, Rip Van Winkle! What's with you?" Tony asked.

"Not one straight answer for two hours, Tony. That's what." Steve was hiding a grin very badly as he walked back to his chair. Peter's shoulders shook. "I'll treat you like an adult right now, Peter. Come over here and help me get these details from Jarvis."

Peter went over to Steve, and Tony practically skipped out of the room. "It's perfectly OK to act younger than you are around people you trust, Peter." Steve nodded towards Tony. "Look at the way he's behaving now? But tomorrow, there's a press conference, and he'll probably come up with all the required information on time." Steve put an arm around Peter. "And then he'll stand up in a suit and be the billionaire superhero." Peter nodded thoughtfully.

"And I don't go around "mauling" people's hair. Though I might do it to Clint now. Felt good!" Steve laughed, and Peter chuckled, but he was still wary. Were Cap and Mr.Stark right, or was he going crazy? 


	3. Chatterboxes

"Mr. Stark, this is a huge misunderstanding!" Peter stood with his back to the wall of the discipline room.

"Pants down, over my lap, now!" Tony, already seated on the recliner, pulled on the glove. Peter grimaced.

"I didn't know Dr. Banner was going to come in. And I just forgot about that one _particular_ rule in the lab! It was an accident!"

"Oh, it was an accident? I thought you were about to let the Hulk out in the most dangerous part of the lab on purpose!"

"Dr. Banner didn't Hulk out, nothing was broken, the experiments haven't been disturbed!" Peter counted off on his fingers.

"Yes, and that's why you're getting just a spanking instead of getting...let's see, major surgery or a funeral?"

"But even then...can't I just have a bedtime spanking?" Peter cast down in eyes, trying to look contrite.

"Are you trying to negotiate, young man?" Tony raised an eyebrow. Peter opened his mouth again, but was interrupted.

"Avengers, Assemble!" Jarvis called out over the intercom, and Peter ran out in relief. Tony followed, rolling his eyes while summoning his suit.

"It's Los Angeles," Steve said in the Quinjet. The protocol they were following took five minutes from the alarm to the Quinjet. "A hostage crisis. Hundreds of civilians."

"Are they safe till we reach there, Cap? It's a long flight!" asked Wanda.

"The leader said he will let them go for a chance at us. The police have announced that we are on the way." Steve said.

"Food and water have been permitted inside the building." Tony said from the cockpit. The team heaved a sigh of relief.

"Settle down, team. We can suit up fully once we are close to ground zero." Steve said.

"ETA is 5 hours!" Tony affirmed from the cockpit. The Avengers complied, settling in for the long flight.

"Good work, good work, and good work!" Steve hugged each of the teens in the Quinjet. The younger Avengers had worked as a team, and the mission had ended very quickly.  The poor wanna-be evil genius had been arrested, his mooks rounded up and the hostages freed in fifteen minutes flat.

"Tony, you and Bruce have to work on ways to assess the real threat in a mission. We don't have to move when we can send the kids out to run errands." Steve kissed Wanda's head. 

"Cap, now what?" Pietro asked. 

"We fly back, what else?" Clint answered from the cockpit.

"Argh! Five more hours? Pietro sat down on the floor and stretched his legs out in front of him. Wanda dropped down beside him, going limp.

"Well, I can take you on rides - fly beside the jet," Tony answered, with Sam adding, "Three flyers, three kids!" and the twins perked up. 

"And you three deserve a treat. We'll stop somewhere on the way back, Clint?" Steve asked. Pietro rushed to get his StarkPad and the twins started talking excitedly in Sokovian. Steve chuckled, and looked for Peter. The boy was sitting quietly in a seat by the window.

"What's the matter spiderling? Not in a sightseeing mood?" Steve asked. 

"No, Cap. I'm OK." Peter answered, fidgeting, and Tony covered his mouth with a hand. Steve sighed. There was a ripple of understanding around the quinjet as the other superheroes realized why Peter was so quiet. Steve looked down at the boy. He looked miserable. He nodded to Tony, who came over to them.

"Five hours is a long wait for a few unpleasant minutes, pet." Steve asked in a low voice as he ruffled Peter's hair. "Tony, any way you can get it over with?

"We can go behind the lockers." Tony answered. 

"No, please, Mr. Stark." Peter pleaded. "Everyone will hear."

"I won't lay a finger on you here unless you are OK with it, Tarantula." Tony said."There are noise canceling headphones behind the seats," he continued, "We can do it here if you want to be done with it. No one will see or hear you."

"They'll still know." Peter said in a low voice.

"They know each time one of you is disciplined in the tower." Steve said, "Once it's over, you can take a nap or something, and enjoy whatever we do after that." Peter thought for a moment and gave a quick nod. 

"Right, everyone move to the seats and grab a pair of headphones!" Tony said, helping Peter up. The team moved quickly, none of them wanting to embarrass Peter.

"Tony, one of us has to listen to what's going on outside. And it can't be me, I have to be in touch with the control tower." Clint pointed out. 

"Cap?" Peter asked, and Steve smiled, "Of course, pet."

"Come on, lad." Tony led Peter off to the rear of the quinjet. 

 

Steve sat down in one of the seats and leaned back. He heard the crates shifting in the rear.

"All right, pants down." He heard Tony say.

"I can't. This suit? The weapon belt's in the way!" Peter countered.

"Take your weapons off, undo the pants and get across my knee." 

"Oh, very well. But if I put my weapons here, isn't it a security risk?"

"No, it's not. Come on."

Poor little kid! Steve thought and tried averting his attention to other things outside. Clouds, clouds, clouds...

 

"Ow, ow, ow. Your knees are bony!"

"I'm sorry. I'll get every pair of trousers padded in the knees, OK? I'll tell my tailor the need."

"I thought he was a wizard and he anticipated every movement? Made the fabric fall gracefully?" Peter imitated the tailor's voice perfectly. 

"I suppose not. He would have included a drop-seat in your pants then." Steve could picture the pout on Peter's face, but he didn't expect the outburst that came next.

"Your tailor made the suit? He has my measurements then! My identity!"

"Settle down, that's enough histrionics. He designed the suit, I and Jarvis made it to your measurements. Now raise your hips."

"Hey Mr. Stark, we need an exterminator here."

"With an anti-delaying-tactics spray?"

"No, I swear I saw a little spider."

"Is it getting its bottom bared?" 

"No, its mentor is kind and reasonable."

Steve choked back a chuckle and walked over to Clint. "You OK, Cap?" he asked. "Fine, fine. Just don't want to listen to what's going on." Steve left out the fact that they were still talking, and Clint gave him a wry smile. 

 

"No one can see you, alright, Tarantula?" Steve drew in a breath. The next few minutes were going to be hard to hear.

"My butt? Everyone but Wanda and Nat have seen it. It's practically a national park!" 

"Good then. You won't be embarrassed."

"I'm just embarrassed at being part of such a barbaric ritual."

"Ah, yes. Scaring your teacher out of his wits is civilized behavior. I forgot!"

"How will pulling my pants down and hitting my butt un-scare Dr.Banner? Not to mention, this crate is hard and my hands are on the floor."

"Do you want me to put a recliner in the Quinjet?"

"Well, you might. You like building torture stuff."

"Oh, do I?"

"Why did you bring the glove here, then?"

"I didn't bring it, I kept one in  my locker long back"

"You knew I would get into trouble during a mission?"

"Of course I knew. Living legend, genius. Remember?"

"I'm a genius too!"

"Why do you end up over my knee then?"

"I'm experimenting. How long before my butt gets desensitized."

Steve pinched his brow, and Natasha looked up and raised an eyebrow. "They're _talking_." Steve mouthed to her. Natasha hid a smile and Wanda pulled at her arm, gesturing "What?". Natasha shook her head. Pietro looked up now, curious. 

"What?" Rhodey mouthed to Steve. Steve mimed a chatterbox at him, carefully keeping his back to the twins. Rhodey's shoulders shook with laughter.

"Someone's laughing!" Peter yelled. Rhodey quieted down.

"No, they're not." 

"Yes, they did. Now they've stopped. That means they were laughing at us. At me!"

"No, Peter." Steve answered, and Peter quieted down. 

"I'll just put on the glove, and.."

"What is that thing called?"

"The spanking glove 1.0."

"I thought it would be the "The Hand of Uru" or something."

"Where do you think I get names for my inventions from? Cheesy 50's mystery novels?"

"No, _Iron Man_!"

"You do realize the position you're in?"

"Your suit isn't made of iron at all. You're operating under false pretenses."

"Well, Spider-hyphenated-man..."

 

"Enough, you two." Steve snapped, and his reaction made the Avengers take off their headphones. "Enough talking. Get on with it!"

Pietro turned around, and got his head turned back by Steve.

"They're all listening!" The voice came from behind the lockers.

"No, they aren't. Settle down!"

"The headphones are letting sound through, Mr. Stark. You must have tested it with _your_ hearing, and-"

"Nothing is wrong with my hearing, bionic eared arachnid!"

"If I come there, both of you are going to regret it!" Steve shouted.

 

"Mr. Stark, does he mean...?"

"Of course not!"

"He was your dad's friend!"

Wanda began to giggle. "You hear that? The witch is giggling!" Peter said.

"Peter!" A few voices came simultaneously. 

"She calls herself the Scarlet Witch!" Peter yelled. "And they're all listening."

Pietro began to laugh, making the others chuckle, and Clint turned around lifting up one earphone.

"Clint, why don't you and I ever talk?" Pietro asked, setting off the others. 

"The headphones are faulty. I told you, at low decibel levels..."

"They're fine. They've taken the headphones off, probably when Steve shouted just now. I'll just tell them to-"

"See, there's a cockroach. Mr. Stark, do you have food stashed here?"

"Steve, they're going to talk till we land! Forget Yellowstone, kids!" Sam slumped back in his seat. Natasha smirked. 

Steve took a deep breath. "Tony, get it over with!" He called out.

"The rest of you, get your headphones back on. You, head down now!" Tony snapped. The team pulled on their headphones again, 

"But Dr.Banner didn't even-" Steve heard Peter say and get cut off by the first spank. He walked out of view of the rest of the team and leaned on the wall of the Quinjet.

The spanking was quite light, Steve thought, but Peter started saying little "Ow!"s within the first dozen spanks. A few more, and he began to sniffle. Steve gritted his teeth. Listening to it was worse than doing it! But as soon as Peter began to sniffle, there were six hard spanks, and then it stopped. Steve heard Tony murmuring in a low voice.

Steve walked back to the team, but didn't signal them to take off their headphones. Comfort was private too.

"Steve?" Tony called. Steve walked back to where Peter was sitting on Tony's lap. "Hold this brat for a moment, will you?" Tony asked, and Steve held out his arms. Peter clambered up into Steve's hug.

"All right, spiderling?" Steve asked. "Mhm," Peter murmured, watching as Tony summoned his suit. It took a few more minutes to fit a harness on Peter and open the airlock, and Iron Man flew by the Quinjet, Spider-man tightly held in his arms. 

After some time, Peter was back in Steve's arms, Jarvis in control of the Quinjet while the other Avengers circled it in pairs and threes. 

The boy yawned, his eyes closing as he was carried to one of the bunks fitted on the walls. Every addition to the Quinjet got used immediately, Steve thought pulling down the bunk and settling Peter on it. "Snarky little spider," he whispered as he finished buckling the boy in.

"Mr. Stark likes snark." Peter said through an even bigger yawn. "You're perfect for each other, pet." Steve said, stroking Peter's hair till the boy's breathing evened out. Maybe they needed to put a recliner in the Quinjet. Maybe.


End file.
